A webpage is typically a generic file and is presented to all users in a similar manner. Accordingly, an experience of a webpage to a particular user may not be tailored based upon a class of user. In some instances a “cookie” is used to store information such as logon credentials and pre-defined user preferences. However, “cookies” are transitory in nature and often not enabled for use. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.